The Villian's Regrets
by vgmaster831
Summary: The moments of Tigerstar's death, told from his perspective. Includes his life flashing before his eyes.


Author's Note: WOOOOOHOOOO! My first upload to . I am so excited, please review and all that. Haha! And for reading *'coonhug* . Anyway, this is Tigerstar's dying moments, from his point of view. Basically, his life flashing before his eyes, and his regret. I have only read up to the second book of The New Prophecy so I may have some stuff wrong, so sorry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a horrible feeling, the feeling the unnaturally sharp claws draw across my throat. It hurt so much; I couldn't even contain the yowl as it came up my throat. It was even worse realizing that I had brought this upon myself. My stupidity became so apparent to me right then, so blindingly obvious. I had brought a horribly evil cat to the forest, one who only wanted power. Then again, that description fits me as well. The reason I had brought this cat to the forest was to get revenge and power.

It was probably only seconds as I died in front of the other cats of the forest, but to me it felt like hours. I could see them all looking horrified, though they seemed frozen in time to me though. I could even see Firestar looking shocked, and even sorry. I wish more than anything that I could have said sorry right then to him. I wish I could have apologized to my entire clan, well what used to be my clan. Heck, I wanted to apologize to the entire forest. Though it was too late for that, my life was slipping away. Interestingly enough, I actually saw my life as it slipped away.

_I was not always evil, I was even an innocent kit once…_

I saw my birth. My mother was a normal queen, her name was Stonetail. She almost died in the birthing process, my sister and brother did not make it. Spottedleaf the apprentice medicine cat at the time licked me clean and took me to a nest in the nursery where I was suckled by another queen until my mother recovered.

_I had a great mentor who always did the right thing…_

The day I was apprenticed was a great one, my mentor's name was Rainstorm. She was a great warrior and almost became deputy of the clan. On my first day of training she showed me the borders of our territory and taught me about the different areas. SnakeRocks terrified me; I had heard terrible stories about adders and what happened when you got bitten by one. Overall my training was normal, with one exception. One day, when I was hunting with my mentor, we walked into a clearing and there were two cats conceiving a kit! Looking back now, even this close to death, it is funny. That actually led to my education in kit conception because Rainstorm got tired of me asking what the cats had been doing.

_Of course, like any cat, I made a few mistakes…_

One of the biggest mistakes I made happened when I was just a young warrior. I was on a patrol and we were having a skirmish over territory. I had another warrior cornered, (I will tell you know at the risk of being cocky, I have always been strong and a good warrior) and they were trying to escape. I pounced on the enemy warrior and scraped my claws across their sides, then their belly, and then their face. I punctured one of their eyes and to this day they are blind in that eye. I was not going to stop there though; I was going to finish the cat. Take its life for my clan. Then, my old mentor pounced on me and let the half-blind cat escape. Rainstorm gave me a hard scolding and then turned me to the clan leader who then punished me by making me hunt for the night with no fresh-kill for myself.

_Though I was ambitious…_

I always wanted to become a clan leader, who didn't, but I WAS overly ambitious at times. Once, when I was sparring with a friend of mine, Lionheart in fact, I pounced on him and held him down. He laughed and said, "I will still be leader before you." That made me angry, so instead of letting me up, I gave him a nasty mark on his ear to remember me by. He went squealing to the leader saying I had gone insane. Yes, I was overly ambitious sometimes.

_It only got worse over time…_

I started becoming more and more violent. I would threaten other cats in private, and even attack them and show them that I was dominant. I saw the first time I killed another cat for power. I had killed Redtail when he ordered a retreat. I thought he was a coward, to retreat in the middle of a battle for territory. I sent my apprentice off to retreat saying we would follow soon. I didn't retreat though; I had to finish my current battle. I watched as Redtail backed Oakheart to a rock wall so he would run away. Then the rock fell, crushing the cat beneath it. It was such a surprise that I could hardly believe my eyes. Then Redtail ordered retreat again. I was filled with rage, how could I let a _coward_ lead the clan. I lunged at him and drew my claws against his throat.

_I don't know where I became evil…_

More events passed by me as I died, slipping away to somewhere. Definitely not StarClan, I did not deserve StarClan. I saw myself lead the wolves to ThunderClan, I saw myself take over RiverClan and ShadowClan, and I saw myself bring Scourge and his rouges here to fight Firestar and his clan. Yet here I ended up, dying slowly and painfully. I couldn't even fix what I had done. I gathered all of my strength, bringing it all together in my vocal chords. With my dying breath, I did the most I could do. I said, "Sorry."


End file.
